The principle tool for cutting trees, trimming branches, cutting firewood and clearing brush is the chainsaw. Fast cutting, cost effective, efficient, useable by one person, the chainsaw is widely used in both rural and urban areas around the world.
Chainsaws are available in electric and gas powered versions. While electric chainsaws have their uses, when it comes to cutting large amounts of firewood or larger trees gas power chainsaws are the preferred tool. The aggressive, fast cutting gas powered chainsaw makes quick work of even the biggest trees no matter how remote the location.
Gas-powered chainsaws easily cut through even hardwood. Unfortunately they also have no problem cutting through meat and bones. Gas-powered chainsaws are known for producing horrific injuries. Many of those injuries occur when starting a gas powered chainsaw. One (1) reason is that a chainsaw is usually started by holding it in only one (1) hand and jerking downward while the other hand pulls on the pull cord to start the saw. This results in the obvious problem that should the chainsaw start and the chain contact the user very serious damage to the user may occur. Not as obvious is the danger of ergonomic injuries caused by the large weight and heavy forces applied to one's arms, shoulder, and back when trying to start a chainsaw. Such problems are magnified when elderly, disabled, or smaller people try to start chainsaws.
Despite its dangers the gasoline-powered chainsaw remains the tool of choice for many jobs. In view of the foregoing there exists a need for devices for safely starting gas-powered chainsaws. Preferably such devices would not only be safe but also quick, easy, effective, and relatively low cost. Beneficially such devices would eliminate having to pull repeatedly on pull cords. Helpfully such devices would reduce or eliminate ergonomic injuries. In practice such devices should be easily adapted to work with different makes and models of gas-powered chainsaws.